What Makes You Happy
by Mignight
Summary: ONE-SHOT! It's Valentine's day and Barry is missing the love of his life Iris. Read to find out what happens when he follows Caitlin's advice and does what makes him happy. This is rated M for delicious mature content!


**Hello! I have been a frequent patron of this wonderful website for years now and I have never written a story myself. I felt bad for never contributing so I decided to write something for my new favorite couple Barry Allen and Iris West from CW's The Flash. This is literally the first thing I've ever written so I apologize for the amateurishness writing I did try my best! Thank you for reading it! I really appreciate any comments concerning it. If I can, I will try to continue to write more about them because there needs to be a huge influx of stories in the Westallen ship!**

 **This takes place after we find out Barry and Iris are married in the future but before the whole "Barry risks everything to go back in time and Eddie dies" stuff. In fact pretend that doesn't exist lol.**

* * *

"Great job taking down the VD villain Barry!" Cisco said enthusiastically as he took off Barry's mask.

Barry grimaced. "I think we need a new name for that guy" Caitlin snorted and Cisco thought for a moment and grimaced as well. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking that way, I was just thinking of the Valeric dehydroacetic acid compound he used to melt the steel door off of bank safes...and plus today is valentine's day."

"Valentine's day?" said Barry.

"Yes Valentine's day, how did you not notice all the hearts and flowers around the city while you were running?" Caitlin asked while shutting down her computer.

Barry shrugged his large shoulders "I guess I was going too fast" a small but cocky smile spread across his face. "Do you guys have plans tonight? We can watch _My Bloody Valentine_ at my place!"

Cisco and Caitlin exchanged knowing glances. "I can't, my abuela is making her sad single grandkids come over and spend time with her. I think she's punishing us for not giving her any great grandkids." Cisco explained. Barry turned to Caitlin "What about you Caitlin? Are you up for some drunk karaoke?"

Caitlin gave Barry a polite smile "Actually I have plans tonight with-"

"Me" Ronnie appeared in the doorway beaming. "Sorry I'm late Caitlin" He gave his wife a kiss and turned to Barry with a teasing grin. "Are you trying to move in on my girl Flash?"

Barry smiled and shook Ronnie's hand.

"Nah, Barry just needs some company for tonight" Caitlin explained.

"What about Iris?" Ronnie asked trying to be helpful.

Barry's smile dimmed "things between Iris and I have been really off lately since she found out I was the flash and we found out we're married in the future and all that. She broke up with Eddie a while ago but I haven't really seen much of her and when I do it's awkward and weird. I kind of hoped we'd be together after she broke it off with Eddie…I really just miss being her friend but too much has happened. We know too much and it's ruining everything." Barry's cheeks reddened as he realized everyone was listening to him pour out his soul onto the Star Lab floor. "But I'm totally fine guys, I'll just watch some CSI with Joe and eat some spaghetti tonight."

"Wow that's sad" Cisco exhaled.

"That's coming from the guy going to his grandma's house on Valentine's Day" Caitlin said. She put a hand on Barry's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure Iris will come around and at least be your friend again. She's been through a lot so cut her some slack. That shouldn't stop you from enjoying yourself. Life is short, even for superheroes, so do what makes you happy. If that means CSI with Joe and spaghetti, so be it, but don't do it to wallow Barry Allen. It's a holiday go have some fun." She smiled brightly and took Ronnie's hand.

"Shall we?" Caitlin said.

"After you 'Dear Abby'" said Ronnie as they walked out. He waved goodbye at the other two men.

Barry pondered over Caitlin's words. What would make him happy?

"I should get going too, I can't be late to my grandma's house. She'll make me wash all the dishes and my cousins will be sure to make them extra dirty out of spite." Cisco interrupted Barry's thoughts. "I'll see you later, maybe we can watch _My Bloody Valentine_ tomorrow? Jensen Ackles from Supernatural is in it and I love that guy."

Barry gave Cisco a hug "Yeah definitely! Have fun tonight with your family!"

Cisco smiled "As much fun as possible when dealing with family. Bye Barry, good job on that VD Villain today!"

Barry cringed "please change that" Cisco laughed as he left. Barry stood in the now empty star labs.

 _What would make me happy?_ He thought. The idea flooded his head with the image of her beautiful smile. Barry sniffed his shirt. "I need to shower first"

Barry sped home and stopped to see that Joe left a note on the fridge. "Out tonight, yes on a date, there's leftover spaghetti in the fridge. See you later-Joe"

Barry grinned at the note and sped into the shower. He felt better, stepping out like a man with a purpose. He was going to confront Iris tonight and hopefully remedy and define their relationship. Barry put on his best jeans, a grey shirt, a sport jacket and his favorite pair of sneakers.

He walked to the front door and opened it only to receive the shock of his life. Iris stood there looking equally as surprised as Barry. She recovered first "Do your powers include precognition? How did you know I was about to come in?" she inquired. Barry shook his head

"I had no idea you were out here or even coming by." He stepped aside to let her come in. He couldn't help but check her out as she did. Iris wore a short floral print dress and pink heels. Her hair were in soft waves that cascaded onto her back. She looked perfect. Iris turned to Barry and gave him a once over. "You look...great Barry" she said her cheeks becoming rosier "do you have plans tonight?"

"Oh yeah" Barry snorted "Hot date with the detectives from CSI: Miami" Iris laughed "yeah that Horatio Caine is seductive."

"What-uh what're you doing here?" He asked.

Iris bit the inside of her cheek losing her nerve. She looked up at her Bear and took a deep breath. "I came here for you Barry. I think we need to talk." Barry felt the energy in the air shift dramatically. Tension filled the living room. Usually "we need to talk" were for break ups but Barry and Iris weren't together so Barry shouldn't be worried. He tried to convince himself. "About what?" he asked trying to keep a casual tone. Iris searched his features.

She sighed and began. "Well things between us have been really strange lately. I know that's mostly my fault and I'm sorry. It has been a lot to find out your best friend has been in love with you for years and you have been too obtuse to realize this. Not to mention, the fact that said best friend is the superhero you've been obsessing over, and that you marry the superhero best friend in the future…We have been so close for almost our entire lives that finding these insane events out so late has made me wonder about how well do I know you and how well do I even understand my own life. It was an uncharted territory of feelings and it took me a while to sort things out and..."

"Iris-" Barry interrupted, fear marring face. Iris put her hand up to stop Barry. "Just let me say this." Barry nodded and let Iris continue. Anxiety rippled through his tall frame.

"Between Eddie dumping me because I'm meant to be with you, my dad making everyone keep the Flash secret from me and you who is at the center of all this-I felt like I had no control over my own destiny. I felt as if someone gave me the answer to a problem I really wanted to figure out by myself. And though it hurt like hell, I kept you at arm's length and I officially broke things off with Eddie. It was so I could escape from anyone's declarations and expectations. I took the time for me to understand my feelings."

Barry stared at her expectantly, wishing he was fighting the Reverse Flash instead of facing Iris. "How do you feel?" He whispered.

"I feel that you are my destiny Barry." Iris stated.

Barry closed his eyes to absorb happiest moment of his life.

Iris smiled. "I am a bit of a control freak and when I feel like someone else is pulling the strings it angers me."

"Of course" Barry interjected excitedly. He was surprised he wasn't floating from giddiness.

"But here's the thing when it comes to you and the way I feel about you, there is no control. I can't controlmy heartbeat when you smile, I can't control how much your name pops up in my head and comes out of my mouth, I can't control how happy I feel when I am around you! I don't want to be your friend. I want to be so much more and I want you to be my 'so much more'."

"I spent that time alone to make sure that this decision is not because of some…futuristic pressure but that it is my choice and it is. I love you Barry Allen." Iris finished. Iris looked up into Barry's face, the usual confident expression replaced by anticipation.

Barry couldn't believe his senses. A brilliant smile graced his features. "You, love me?" he asked.

Iris nodded "I do"

"Like in love with me like a boyfriend, not a male friend" He prodded. Iris laughed. "Yes Barry, I am totally in love with you" He closed his eyes and leaned in. "One more time please?" Iris's smile grew "I lo-"

Barry interrupted with a searing kiss. Iris closed her eyes as she got swept into his soft lips, his arms, and his scent. The two clung to each other never wanting to break apart. Iris slipped her tongue into Barry's mouth. Barry groaned and deepened the kiss. "Barry" Iris whispered against his lips. Barry moved to her neck and began peppering it with kisses and small bites.

Iris felt heat rush into her lower abdomen. "Barry" she said again in a huskier tone. She wove her fingers into his hair keeping his lips on her favorite spot.

"Should we go upstairs" she asked. Barry stilled and stood to his full height. His eyes were dark and wild. "Are you sure?" he searched Iris's eyes. "Yes." she said seriously. Barry became rock hard in anticipation. He took Iris's hand. Barry begun to lead them upstairs but halted.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked.

"I don't know when Joe is coming back but I wouldn't want him to...hear anything" Barry struggled. A slow seductive grin spread on Iris's face. "Are you saying you're going to make me scream Barry?" Barry's eyes flashed. "I won't stop till I do."

Barry's shift from his usual chipper and innocent demeanor into a more confident and sexier affect was killing Iris, she needed him. "We should go to my place, no-" a huge gust of wind swallowed Iris and in less than 5 seconds they were at her apartment. "Barry!" she laughed. "My car was there" Barry shrugged. "Cars are too slow."

Iris slipped out of her heels and began to unzip her dress. Barry watched silently in awe. Iris let the dress fall down her soft brown skin. She stood in front of Barry wearing a red matching bra and panty set. Iris flitted her fingers to the back of the bra and un-hooked it. She let the straps fall down her shoulders but held the bra to her chest giving Barry a coy smile. Barry felt tremors rock through his body as he fought to stay still. Iris slowly let the bra join the dress on the floor. Barry's jeans were becoming insufferably tight. Iris was even more beautiful than he ever could imagine. "It's your turn" She tugged on his belt. Barry swiftly removed everything but his boxers.

"Wow" Iris exhaled. She examined his body with her eyes and hands, while lean, Barry had an impressive amount of muscle mass.

Iris wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Barry lifted Iris and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel her wetness on his lower abs and had to think of baseball to regain control. Barry walked them to the bed where he gently fell in to with Iris. Iris kissed him passionately. She slowly grinded herself onto Barry. "Fuck Iris" he moaned. She placed Barry's hand on her breast.

"Squeeze it Barry" She said softly. Barry did just that. He gently massaged Iris's breast and started sucking her nipple. "Oh Barry!" she sighed. Barry laid kisses on the peak of her breasts and the valley between them. Iris squirmed underneath him in pleasure.

"God you made me so wet baby" she whimpered. "Oh yeah?" he said. Barry pulled off her underwear and ran his finger along her slit. He hissed loudly. "Oh Iris, you're going to be the death of me."

He brought the finger to his lips and moaned as he tasted her. Barry looked down at Iris in all her naked glory. "You really are perfect" he said incredulously.

"So they keep telling me" she smiled cheekily.

That smile turned into a big O as she felt Barry tongue penetrate her. "Oh god" she cried. Barry spread Iris's legs and eagerly ate her out. Iris cemented her hand on the back of Barry's skull as she moaned out in pleasure. Barry stopped and looked up at her face. "Now I promised to make you scream, so I going to try something a little different." He lowered his head and Iris felt his tongue wrap around her clit and began to vibrate. Iris really thought she died and went to heaven for a second, this was unearthly good. "Barry!" was the only word she could scream the rest were wanton shouts of pure ecstasy. Iris felt herself climbing the peak, and when she arrived, stars filled her vision and her throat became rough. "Oh...God!" she screamed raspingly. Barry gently lapped her juices up.

"Oh my god Iris, you taste amazing." he lightly kissed her thighs. "Uh huh" Iris exhaled fatigued. "You are incredible." Barry kissed up back to Iris's full lips. He stroked her beautiful body admiring every inch.

"Let me return the favor" she whispered softly against his lips. Iris used what was left of her energy to flip Barry over and take off his boxers. Barry's penis flopped onto his abs. "Wow Barry" Iris exclaimed impressed. Barry blushed at her reaction. Iris wasted no time getting her mouth around his red tip. She gently sucked on it like a lollipop. Barry sighed deeply. "Iris" he said gently. Iris continued to stay on his tip, teasing him. "Iris, please" he begged.

"Please what Barry? What do you want me to do?" she said mischievously.

"I want you to suck it all in"

Iris moved her mouth down to as far as she could go. Barry groaned very loudly as he bucked into Iris's mouth. Iris began sucking Barry off vigorously. She got wet listening to Barry moan, groan and call her name. She took it as far back in her throat as she could and released it. "Does it feel good Barry?" She asked while she stroked him.

"Too good, I need to be inside you Iris." Barry stated. He pulled Iris up and spun them so he was on top. He nestled himself between her legs but did not push forward. "Are you ready?" he asked Iris.

She nodded and looked deep into her best friends eyes. Her Bear, she loved him so much. "I am. Are you ready?" She asked. Barry kissed her and rested his forehead on hers. "Absolutely. I love you Iris"

"I love you Barry"

He slid into her. They were silent as a tsunami of pleasure washed over them. Iris gripped Barry's arms as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She never thought anything could feel this incredible. Barry held his love tightly and began slowly pushing in and out of Iris. They felt as if they were on cloud nine. Barry buried his face into Iris's neck and began increasing his tempo. Iris locked her knees around Barry as she panted loudly. "Bear..."

Barry moaned in Iris's throat when he heard her. How could anything feel this good? He thought wildly. This was better than breaking the sound barrier or even traveling through time. Barry wished he could stay in this moment with Iris forever.

Barry sought Iris's mouth. Their tongues engaged in a tender dance as Barry continued to pump into Iris.

Iris tightened herself around Barry making him see stars. He began to pound into Iris furiously. Iris's moans reached a pitch that should shatter a window. She dug her nails into Barry's back.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!" She ordered. Iris felt herself coming, she arched her back pushing her breasts into Barry's eager mouth. Her mouth hung open as she felt so close to the edge, when suddenly she felt Barry vibrate inside her. It was her undoing. Iris's body coiled and tensed around Barry's as she screamed until she was hoarse. Iris has never felt a high such as this in her life and boy was she flying.

Barry was completely entranced in all that was Iris, the way she looked, the way she sounded and the way she was milking him at that moment was simply too much. Barry exploded both figuratively and literally. He held on to Iris as the aftershocks rocked the pair. The two fell into the bed completely spent. For a second they let what just transpired between them set in.

"Iris-you're-I" Barry had lost the ability to formulate sentences. Iris let out a breathless laugh and because she too could not speak, she gave him a kiss instead that spoke louder than any word. Barry wrapped his arms around his love and drew her near.

"Happy Valentine's day Iris" he murmured in her hair.

Iris beamed at Barry. "Happy Valentine's day Bear."

"I was told to think about what makes me happy and to do it." Barry explained. "And all I could think of was bowling with you."

Iris giggled softly. "Oh yeah? How does this compare?"

"That I didn't know what happiness was till we did this" He grinned and kissed Iris.

"But was this better than CSI and spaghetti?" Iris teased.

Barry pursed his lips in mock deep thought. "It's a close second but that's because CSI: Miami is having an amazing season." He snorted when Iris playfully whacked his thigh. She straddled Barry and stuck her tongue out. "Well second is the best anyways."

"Oh yeah?" Barry cocked an eyebrow, his excitement beginning to make a strong comeback.

"How about I prove it to you?" Iris whispered against his lips.

The sound of heavy breathing and moans filled the room as the best friends did what made them happy.

* * *

 **Yay you read it! I hope you liked it! Please please please write a review I don't care if it says "dat sucked" or "it wuz god" I'll take it. I'm just excited to have written something that someone has read!**


End file.
